The Most Beautiful Christmas Gift
by deceivingpurplehimesama
Summary: The place felt so warm amidst the coldness of winter; the place was full of life even if there was blood all over... Sano looked at her and said, "You gave me the most beautiful geft ever."


**The Most Beautiful Christmas Gift**

By: deceivingpurplehimesama

_**Author's note:**__**This story was meant to be written during the Christmas season but well, I did not have time to post it. Still, I hope you would like this and I hope you would give me reviews**___

I looked out of the window and saw the snow raining from the dark heavens, a gloomy cold atmosphere but the people surrounding me remained festive. They remained warm even as they chill. I guess that's just what Christmas really is.

"Where's Nakatsu?" I heard Sekime from across the room. 'Yes, where is he?' I thought. It's been a long time we last saw each other. Well, he couldn't be playing soccer in this kind of weather and specially not on this occasion. He promised he'd come. That stupid little monkey really never grew mature.

"Well, he's always late. What do you expect?" Masao answered and the group laughed. I moved to sit on the sofa where Minami-san and his new girlfriend sat together with the two other former dorm head.

"Nice place you got here, Izumi-san!" Nanba complimented as his eyes lingered around the whole vicinity, which was designed by my wife.

"Thank you." I said and I saw the shock on their faces. For the first time, they heard me say a sentence that would never go out of the Sano Izumi they knew. So many things have changed and I've learned them from only one person.

"By the way, How's your business doing?" Masao asked.

"Clothing company, right?" Tenojhi seconded and I nodded.

"It's doing fine." I answered them briefly.

"Why did you not get me as an endorser?" Nanba asked.

"You're always busy, senpai. You have photo shoots and tapings here and there. My partner can't get to you, no matter how many times she calls you." I aid.

"I'll check on my schedule then." Nanba said. "Speaking of which, where is she anyway?"

"Where is Ashiya Mizuki?" Masao seconded.

"She's the one who invited us and yet she's not here." Nakao joined us. I did know what to answer for I myself had been waiting for her and is unaware of her whereabouts. You could say I am worried. I mean why wouldn't I be? She just went out to buy something and by now she should have been here. I should not have allowed her to leave specially with her condition.

Suddenly the door burst open.

"Sano!" It was Nakatsu, gasping and covered with snow. I noticed the blood on her hands and I felt my heart thumping really fast.

"Nakatsu, daijobu ka?" Sekime asked, still out of breath.

"Here have a drink." Nakao rished with a glass of water with him.

"We have no time for that." He declined the offer.

"Doushite? [why?]" I asked.

"Ashiya's in the hospital."

"What|?" And without second thoughts, I ran to the hospital. I did not mind the distance or even the weather condition. All I could think of was Ashiya. I was worried what might have happened to her. It's all my fault. I should not have let her. I heard the people's countdown waiting for 12:oo midnight, excited to open their gifts but I did not care about them. I must reach her before it's too late. I was gasping when I came to the hospital, 11:56 p.m.

"You should've at least ridden the car with us." Nanba uttered as I came at the entrance of a big room. They came there before I did but what do I care?

I wanted to rush into the room and check what was happening inside. I could hear Ashiay screaming in pain and all I could do that was walk back and forth. How frustrating.

"Sano could you at least relax." Sekime suggested. I guess he was getting tired of watching me walk back and forth.

"No… How could I relax, when I'm here not knowing what the heck is happening to her." I uttered impatiently. Then the clock stroke twelve. Everything fell silent, even Ashiya's screaming. My tears welled up for the first time. My heart was fluttering. Ashiya's lifeless image then popped out in my head.

The doctor then came out. "Who is Mr. Sano Izumi here?" The doctor asked. Everyone pointed at me as I went nearer the doctor.

"What is it, doc?" I asked. He gave me pat in the back and I could hear his voice saying, "I'm sorry she did not survive." ,in my thoughts. But then he got my right hand and shook it.

"Congratulations, Mr. Izumi. It's a baby boy." The doctor said, taking me aback. I looked at them and they were laughing. I sighed, realizing how stupid I was not to remember that she was 9-months pregnant.

"God knows, how much I was worried Ashiya." I held her hand when she finally woke up. She smiled at me, weakly though but still it was comforting.

"Are you happy?" She asked.

"Happy? That I'm a father? Of course, why would I not be? Ashiya this is the most beautiful thing that ever happened to me aside from our wedding." I kissed her forehead. I saw the tears flowed from her eyes. Then there was a knock on the door. It was the nurse, carrying my baby boy. She laid it beside Ashiya and said she'll get the baby later. The baby boy was so small, so fragile. He got my nose, my lips but he got Ashiya's complexion and her eyes, her innocent expressive eyes. Everyone gathered around, congratulating both of us. They sang a Christmas song to welcome the baby. It was not really that pleasant to hear but then it was amazing.

I realize, I do not see the world the way I saw it before. I did not see this people the way I once saw them. I do not sound the way I sounded before. I've changed for the better. This Christmas, I received the most beautiful gift.

I awkwardly took the baby boy into my hands, careful not to hurt him. "You are the most beautiful gift that ever came into my entire lif." I told him in a whisper.

"So what would be his name?" Ashiya asked.

"Akira or Tamaki or… What would you want?" I really could not decide. I guess I was too happy to even think about it right now. Maybe, I would even want another child soon.

**Finally, my one shot's finished. After a long time off waiting for school to be over I finally got to sit down and type in on my computer. So how do you think of it? Review please**


End file.
